I know you see it!
by Aqua279
Summary: This is a story I thought of while reading someone elses story, though it isn't like theirs at all so yah, Fax and fun!


I don't own Maximum Ride or the song I know you see it. James Patterson and Yung Joc own those. Sadly.

I know you see it!

P.O.v. Max

I think I am going to go kill Iggy. They said they weren't going to buy C.d.'s. And look what am I holding? A mixed c.d.! Gazzy 'fessed up when I said no desert for a week if no one admitted to it. We had a house. It wasn't big, but big enough. Five rooms, a small living room and kitchen and two bathrooms; girls and boys. If the guys weren't total pigs and slobs, I wouldn't care which bathroom anyone used, but nasty they were!!! I had my own room, so did Fang Iggy and Gazzy, most the time. Angel shared a room with Nudge sometimes and sometimes Gazzy. She wouldn't like to have just one room. Bambi eyes, of course!

I had a stereo in my room and decided to turn it on with Nudge and Fang as witnesses so I wouldn't be accused of anything on it. I put it in and turned the stereo to the c.d. function.

_Eny, menie, miney, mo_

_How many bitches from the club wanna go? _

_I know you see it, I know you see it!_

I gasped and looked around to make sure no one realized that I had started to like the song. Fang was staring at the c.d. like I was. I wanted to dance. So I did.

_Eny, menie, miney mo_

_How many __**players**__ in the club wanna go?_

_I know you see it. I know you see it! _

_(Dude voice) Now you can call me Tip Drip playin' my song_

_Throw a couple ones and she throw away her thong._

_Then she bust it open; take a picture with my phone_

_She love my cologne; call it perk by tha zone_

I jumped up and started moving my hips in a right circle, then stopped half way and went left. My hands moved in rhythm with the music and I fanned my arms out. I bent my knees and swooshed my hips side to side fast.

"Some one get the girl a pole!" Fang said quietly so that Nudge couldn't hear.

"Someone get the girl a dance partner!!" Nudge said loud enough for everyone to hear. Fang scowled as Nudge…nudged him towards me, though I was enjoying myself too much to notice.

_(Still dude) Now she p poppin' and it's going down_

_Slap the waitress on the booty, tell 'er get another round. _

_And when I make it rain money all over tha ground._

_Fresh for one shun, now button down. And then I'm like _

'_Oh, boy, clip fulla stars,'_

_Big forklift, big dick and big cars_

_At the end of the day, when it's all said and done _

_I'mma need four freaks, cause I need more than one._

_Eny, menie, miney, mo_

_How many bitches from tha club wanna go? _

_I know you see it, I know you see it._

_I'm like 'Bim, bam I know you want some._

_Chewin' on that dick like a piece of bubble yum_

_I know you see it, (I know you see it) I know you see it! _

Fang joined me suddenly, his eyes confused. He grabbed my waist and pulled it towards him and made my hips do circles. I turned around and…kinda used him as a pole. I slid my hand across his chest and then down, then put it behind his neck so I could balance myself. I slid all the way down, and then back up again. He was moving in sync with the music.

_(Dude ett) Eny, menie, miney, mo_

_How many players in da club wanna go?_

_I know you see it. (I know you see it) I know you see it!_

_Like bim, bam, I know you want some, _

_You chewin' on that p like a piece of bubble yum_

_I know you see it, I know you see it._

Fang started to really freak me out. He was dancing…I was dancing. Not the Fox Trott either; this was called hip-hop, rap, dude dancing with a chica who was all whore. Not! But that's what it looked like. I turned around so my back was on his chest and pushed back on him, then slid down again, coming back up.

_(Dude) My cup on full, fit it on me_

_Jeans sag low, but my wrist game me. _

_It's ya birthday suite, girl, whatcha gonna do?_

_Pop a couple bottles just to pour it on you_

_If you wit it, I'm wit it, _

_Go on, lemme go_

_Money in the air, watch it fall like snow._

_I know, I know, how to work a pole_

_Climb to the top, bring it down real slow._

I put my legs around Fangs and brought myself down him until I was sitting on the ground, then I climbed up. I swished away from him and danced solo again as he stood there looking like he was lost, but wanted to dance again.

_Oh, shit, look who just called._

_Playa big blocks sayin' we fixin buy it all_

_Cris, the groups, the juice, the trotline goose (idk) _

_The D.j. play this record, every body get loose._

_Go dum, shorty whats up, Where you from?_

_Shawty throw it up._

_I know you see it, ( I know you see it) I know you see it_

_Like bim, bam, I know you want some, she chewin' on that dick like a piece of bubble yum._

_I know you see it (see it) I know you see it_

Fang surprised me by singing that verse to me. So I looked at him, my hair in my face, and sang the next to him.

_(Dude ett) "I'm like, eny, menie, miney, mo, how many playas in the club wanna go? _

_I know you see it (See it) I know you see it._

_And I'm like 'Bim, Bam, I know you want some,_

_You chewin on that p like a piece of bubble yum."_

The song ended and we just stared at each other in shock, then at Nudge, who was still dancing to her own beat.

"Can't wait for song two?" Nudge laughed, looking at Fangs face, then mine. I was fine, for I'd had fun dancing. "You're a good hip hop dancer Max. Just don't go for ballroom." Nudge warned.


End file.
